The present invention relates to wireless communications in general and, in particular, to wireless dual-polarized transmissions.
Dual-polarized data transmission typically involves the simultaneous transmission of independent signals on different polarizations in the same wireless channel. Specifically, dual-polarized data transmission may be used to increase capacity in satellite communications.
However, the polarization orthogonality of the propagation field may not be perfectly preserved in certain transmission environments. Also, antenna and waveguide networks may not be able to achieve absolute polarization isolation. Thus, cross-polarization interference may be caused by antenna orientation or a number of other factors. Cross-polarization interference may be a source of significant performance degradation in dual-polar systems. It may, therefore, be desirable to utilize novel techniques in limiting cross-polarization interference.